


His Omen and His Soul

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 在一个贝拉特里克斯存在的世界里，她从主人留给她的点滴中汲取力量。





	His Omen and His Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Omen and His Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810690) by [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black). 

贝拉特里克斯施了一道又一道咒语，在墓地上附加了她能想到的每道保护咒，以保她们不会被看到，不会被听到，不会被咒语感知到，不会被麻瓜打扰。每天傍晚，她都会带着她的孩子来到墓地，身后跟着那条存放了她主人的灵魂碎片的大蛇。

适应他的不在绝非易事，她仍然会梦到与他最后在一起的时候，那是在战争之前，那一天有了一个不同的结局。黑魔王让其他人退下之后，把她留了下来，他将她的脸捧在冰冷的手中。那是她最后一次看着他那双红宝石一般的眼睛，大胆地触碰他的胸膛，感受他在黑色长袍之下的心跳。她仍然能清楚地记得他第一次在她面前脱下衣服时，苍白皮肤上的每条蓝色血管，那种陌生的样子，与他曾经的模样截然不同。但是，她已经熟悉和珍视现在的他了。

黑魔王送走了她，命令她带上纳吉尼，他捧着她的脸，看着她的眼睛，告诉她，要让他们的孩子安全。他一直都知道怎么将她玩弄于股掌之间，让她欢喜让她愁，而她也沉溺其中，乐此不疲。他紧紧地抱着她，给她的吻比以往更久，有一种离别的滋味。她乞求他留下来，与他并肩作战，他的身边才是属于她的地方，但是，他用食指背抹去了她右脸上的一滴眼泪。

“你注定待在我们的女儿身边，贝拉。”他伤心地对她轻声说，“让她安全，抚养她成为有史以来最强大的女巫，然后回到我身边。回到我身边，贝拉。”说完最后的指令，他放开了她，轻轻推着她的后背，让她离开。

那已经是五年前的事了。漫长的五年，没有他结实的双手指引她，拥抱她，爱抚她，将它们埋在她凌乱的卷发中。她很孤独，绝望地想让他回来，但还是太早了。他们的关系很复杂，既黑暗又扭曲，是权力和崇拜的游戏，外人永远也不会明白。她是他最好的战士，最值得信任和最忠诚的仆人，所以她带着飘在金色气泡里的纳吉尼回到了马尔福庄园。他把他的一片灵魂给了她保管。

她从来不知道大家发生了什么，她也不想知道。她把戴尔菲从婴儿床上抱起来，用她最喜欢的毯子将她包住，然后拿起施了伸展咒的小手袋，里面已经收拾好了，她走向庄园的花园，寻找夜骐。不祥的生物抬头看着她，甩了甩柔顺的长毛，长毛与它们瘦骨嶙峋的身体形成了鲜明的对比，但是，只有两只留在了原地。其他夜骐匆忙离去，潮湿的地面模糊了它们的蹄声。

贝拉特里克斯骑上一只夜骐，抱紧了怀里的戴尔菲。纳吉尼顺着夜骐细长的腿滑了上去，用巨大的身体盘住了她们两个，她的头搭在贝拉的颈窝，瘦骨嶙峋的马在草地上飞驰，展开结实的翅膀，一振而起。她们到达欧洲大陆之后，从一个地方去往另一个地方，没有确切的目的地，几乎在每个国家，都有傲罗追捕她们，他们一直没能发现她们的踪迹并活着讲述这些故事，她们最终来到了阿尔巴尼亚森林的深处。

森林黑暗又阴沉，阳光根本无法触及地面，而且树林几乎蔓延到了小聚居地的边缘，这使她们的生活更加容易了。贝拉特里克斯决定在林中生活，那里有一栋简陋的小屋，在其他人看来，它像是一栋废屋，可是在她用魔杖修整之后，就变成了他们四个的家。阿尔巴尼亚是一个显而易见的选择，但是没人来寻找她们。疯女巫莱斯特兰奇和恶毒的纳吉尼消失不见了。

夜骐不喜欢跟着她们去墓地，它会选择去捕猎，贝拉特里克斯能看见它在树冠上兜着大圈子，在草地上寻找猎物。在墓地上施加完保护咒后，贝拉特里克斯把戴尔菲叫了过来。快乐的小女孩向她跑了过来，看上去不像她，也不像她的父亲。

没人知道她的存在，但是她仍然不能让外貌暴露她们的关系，所以她训练戴尔菲钻研她的易容马格斯能力，掌握的速度远超任何孩子。贝拉特里克斯自己经常使用复方汤剂，她会从麻瓜那里偷来头发，只有在房子里，戴尔菲才被允许展露她的真正外貌。

她们今天来墓地，贝拉特里克斯扮做一个三十多岁骨瘦如柴的金发女人，戴尔菲则有着垂到肩头的棕色头发、雀斑和浅蓝色的眼睛。戴尔菲穿了一条毛绒裤子，这样她就比通常穿半裙和连衣裙时更加行动自如了。贝拉特里克斯不喜欢她的孩子穿裤子，但是，她这样就可以自由探索周围了。更重要的是，如果她需要逃跑的话，也能自如奔跑。

纳吉尼会晚一些来，她从铁栅栏下滑进来，绕着墓碑走向她们两个。大蛇在贝拉特里克斯身边时，她总会好受一些。他的灵魂碎片在她的体内，那种熟悉的感觉，有哪怕一丝曾经的影子。纳吉尼在身边时，她也觉得更安全，不是为了她自己，而是为了她的女儿。如果她们被找到，贝拉特里克斯会为她们而牺牲自己。纳吉尼可以为戴尔菲猎取食物，确保她在森林里安然无恙。纳吉尼可以和戴尔菲交谈，为她讲述她的父亲黑魔王。纳吉尼十分了解她们的主人，一定会让戴尔菲达成她的命运。纳吉尼是至关重要的，而贝拉特里克斯不是。戴尔菲需要伏地魔的仆人将他带回，而不是她的母亲。贝拉特里克斯十分想念他，但是她不会拿她女儿的任务冒险，换得再见他一次的机会。只有她的女儿成功了，她才会违背他。

纳吉尼永远都能自保，但是贝拉特里克斯不知道她的女儿会不会对那些想要伤害大蛇的可怜人释放她的全部力量。她们算是朋友，互相发出嘶嘶声，喜欢对方的陪伴，但是最喜欢的是触摸。她们喜欢依偎着坐在壁炉旁。贝拉特里克斯经常发现戴尔菲在纳吉尼的身上睡着了。

“妈妈，我能变回去吗？”

一个清晰的声音将她从思绪中拉了出来，她低下头，发现六岁的女儿站在她面前，用小手握着她的两根手指。她笑了。

“不行，我的宝贝卜鸟。你知道不行。”她回答，抚摸着女儿的脸，抬起了她的下巴。“我们还有事要做呢。”

她说不出来是何时开始的，但是日复一日，年复一年，在她的主人死去之后，她的精神也稳定了下来。起初的几周里，她只记得模糊的小镇、死去的麻瓜和伤痕累累的巫师。纳吉尼以她们敌人的尸体为食，甚至夜骐最终也开始吃人肉了。那些日子里，是戴尔菲让她保持了理智，一直到今天也是这样。到了晚上，她主人在纳吉尼体内的灵魂碎片足以抚慰她流血的心，但是，只有怀里温暖的女儿才能让她记起她的任务，只有戴尔菲给了她保持清醒、若非必要不要伤害追捕她的人的理由。她想在这个二次毁灭了她主人的世界点上一把火，但是为了他的孩子，她需要保持低调。所以贝拉特里克斯压下了心中的野兽，将它牢牢束缚在脑海深处，尽可能控制她们生活的方方面面，继续生存下去。

“妈妈！我更喜欢我的真实头发，我的眼睛也比这样更漂亮！你的复方汤剂正在失效，我为什么不能变回去啊？”

戴尔菲虽然经常十分严肃，可是她现在像这个年纪的小孩一样，在草地上跺着脚，皱起眉头，将胳膊抱在了胸前。

“戴尔菲，看着我。”贝拉特里克斯严肃地说，“你太宝贵了，不能不顾虑你的外貌。你很像我，你的眼睛和你父亲太像了。”提到黑魔王，她的声音温柔了。他们的孩子继承了他曾经拥有的黑眼睛，还有她凌乱的黑色卷发。她的皮肤很白，她会长成一位古老家族的古典美人，一如阿兹卡班和战争之前的她，那个时候，她还拥有他，而他也还是人类的模样。

“但是我能把眼睛变成爸爸的样子吗？”

贝拉特里克斯最初与她抗争过，想把她对伏地魔的敬畏灌输给她的女儿，但是，“爸爸”这个字眼让她很快就放弃了。戴尔菲不需要将伏地魔称为主人或黑魔王，因为当她说起“爸爸”时，那双大眼睛中盛满了世界上的全部尊重。她知道的爸爸，是有史以来最厉害的巫师，有着前所未闻的壮举。爸爸十分在乎她和她的母亲。爸爸想回到她们身边，她必须为此非常努力，这样的话，总有一天，她会变得足够强大。纳吉尼似乎也纵容着她，贝拉特里克斯怀疑，或许是他在她体内的灵魂有这样的渴望，所以她就不再纠正戴尔菲了。

_ “好吧，我的卜鸟_ [1] _，但只是他的眼睛，他的皮肤不行。”她笑着让了步。_

戴尔菲太小了，根本不记得他，但是她有探寻思想的能力，她和纳吉尼的思想都任由她处置。她和他太像了。她的女儿第一次叫她时，贝拉特里克斯哭了，但是，她那晚第一次嘶嘶地唤纳吉尼时，她才真真切切地心碎了。她失去他了，她只有戴尔菲，还有他在纳吉尼身上的灵魂的安慰了：这是她保持理智的原因，让她夜晚能够安睡，阻挡噩梦，让她还能继续做梦。

她的女儿礼貌地说了一声“谢谢妈妈[2]”，然后将眼睛变成了猩红色，她笑得更开心了。贝拉特里克斯握住她的手，和她一起走向墓地的边缘。太阳很快就要从地平线上消失了，在暮光之中，戴尔菲的眼睛像珠宝一样闪着光芒。

每天傍晚，她们都会来到麻瓜墓地。这里很陈旧，被荒废了，如同最近的村庄一样。在这里，戴尔菲有很多练习的目标。她永远不会拥有属于自己的魔杖，因为她比他们更加高明。她的小女孩的魔法可以通过双手自由施展，轻而易举地完成她的愿望。她现在需要学习控制它，令它更精准，这就是她们来此的原因。

黑暗降临之后，贝拉特里克斯会将双手搭在戴尔菲的肩头，将嘴唇贴在她的右耳旁，发出低语。

“要专心，戴尔菲。每次只对准一个坟墓。击碎它们，将它们甩到墓地的另一边，你爱怎么样就怎么样，但是每次只能一个。不许再多了。”

戴尔菲深吸了几口气，贝拉特里克斯透过放在她锁骨后面的指尖，感觉到她的脉搏放缓了。升起的月亮照亮了她们四周，戴尔菲聚集魔力，令周围的空气嗡嗡振动。她举起小手，伸开了手掌。之后，她一下释放了全部魔力。

伴随着一声巨响和一片尘烟，三块墓碑变成了四处散落的碎石。贝拉特里克斯来不及阻止这一切，就感觉她女儿的愤怒沸腾和爆发了。她将将来得及施了一道保护咒语，将她们二人裹在一个防护气泡中，一股火焰旋风席卷了整个墓地，把大门两边的几棵树点燃了。

戴尔菲发出沮丧的尖叫，继续摧毁着剩下的墓碑，她炸碎了几块，将它们化为粉末，然后将其他墓碑都扔向了防护罩，防护罩将它们反弹开了。她烧了一些，在大理石和花岗岩上点了火，让蓝色火焰将它们吞没。

“对不起，妈妈[3]。”她用她们共同使用的语言对她呢喃道，而她与纳吉尼共同使用蛇佬腔。“你能将它们变回原样，让我再试试吗？”

“你确定吗，小卜鸟[4]？”

“我想让爸爸回来。”她坚定地回答，十分肯定她的命运，“我必须变得更好，这样他才会为我感到骄傲。”

贝拉特里克斯开怀地笑了，她立刻挥了挥魔杖，让墓碑恢复原样，再次完整无缺。但是那些被烧掉的就无能为力了。她知道，戴尔菲的厉火可以烧上一整夜，但是不会蔓延到别处。

“再试试，我的宝贝卜鸟。”她指了指已经立起来的墓碑。

戴尔菲看了一眼月亮和头顶的夜空，星光落在她红宝石一般的眼睛中，接着，她又看向了那些石头。她举起双手，但是几乎立刻又放下了。她嘶嘶了几个词，召唤纳吉尼上前，贝拉特里克斯已经认得这句话了。

金色眼睛的大蛇爬过草地，用脑袋抚摸了贝拉特里克斯的脚，然后来到了戴尔菲身边。她从地上仰起头，蹭了蹭她的脸，冰凉的触感让女孩叫了起来。她用身体缠住戴尔菲的腿，观察着墓地。

一只手放在熟悉的深绿色鳞片上，另一只手在空中举起，戴尔菲聚集她的魔力，然后向前发射，成功地将一块墓碑击到了远处。然后是一块又一块。她炸掉第四块之后，听到碎石落到地上的声音，她咯咯笑了起来。

贝拉特里克斯和她一起笑了起来。她今晚懒得修复这些石碑了，就让它们这样碎着、烧着、散落着吧。她对戴尔菲伸出手，她们一起回到了森林里。

她们还在路上的时候，戴尔菲问她可不可以变回来，她同意了。她跑向前面，但并没有很远，因为纳吉尼挡住了她的路，戴尔菲回头对她的母亲露出了笑脸，她有着黑色卷发，古老家族如雕塑一般的容貌，还有厚眼皮下同她父亲一样明亮的眼睛。

晚些时候，戴尔菲躺在床上，贝拉特里克斯给她读《三兄弟的传说》时，她突然坐了起来，将辫子甩到身后，用胳膊抱住了膝盖。

“妈妈，为什么只有我们四个？你认识的其他人都去哪儿了？爸爸的食死徒在哪儿？”

戴尔菲提到他们四个时，贝拉特里克斯还再三想了想。那个无名的夜骐也被视为了这个家的一份子。

“他们都走了，戴尔菲。”她说，“不管怎样，他们都走了。”

“但是你一直会在这里，妈妈，不是吗？”

贝拉特里克斯将书放到一边，把她的女儿抱到膝上，搂住了她小小的身体，品味着靠在胸口的温暖，呼吸着她皮肤上的肥皂味道。

“你会一直拥有我，”她向她保证，想起了主人最后说的那些话，“我注定待在你身边。”

戴尔菲在她的怀里睡着了，她的呼吸落在她的颈窝之中。纳吉尼爬上床，来到她们身边。贝拉特里克斯在床上躺下，把戴尔菲放到了身边。纳吉尼在她们之间盘起身体，她们都喜欢这样，戴尔菲在梦中嘶嘶地说了什么。大蛇将头靠在贝拉特里克斯的颈窝中时，她嗯了一声。

他的卜鸟总有一天会准备好的，那一天不再遥远。他们的卜鸟会将黑魔王最后一次带回来。在那个日子到来之前，她会保护好他的预兆和他的灵魂，去珍爱她们，去保持理智。总有一天，她会回到他的身边。

**「完」**

[1] 原文系法语。

[2] 原文系法语。

[3] 原文系法语。

[4] 原文系法语。


End file.
